


hate succ

by TittySprinkles



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack, Drug Use, F/M, Smut, dragon powers, hate power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9785021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TittySprinkles/pseuds/TittySprinkles
Summary: terezi and gamzee find each other in the vents. Nature calls. This is crack.





	

Gamzee was chilling in his vents and he was thinking some hateful stuff about Terezi. He wanted the booty. Terezi was also in the vents. She wanted the booty as well. Booty booty. Swiggity swooty. Gamzee spotted the Terezi after like 3 minutes and prepared his dance. He spread his arms out, squatted, and jumped out from the corner and danced like a bird. Then he punched her.

She thought this was really sexy so she danced like a bird as well and kicked him in the knee. He fell to the ground. Then Terezi squatted down and poked him in the face with her nose. He slapped her anime tiddy. MMMM anime tiddy oh yeah mh girl gimme dat TIT. So she got out her record player and played some mood music. 

The song that played was cotton eye Joe and they were very happy about it but not because they hated each other. 

Terezi got out some empty glass bottles she hid in her nook and shoved them into Gamzee’s ass. His teeth elongated to 3 millimeters. He is insecure about his teeth boners but that is okay because Terezi has a big dick. Woo boy. That is a dicky wicky sticky. Sweat formed in sultry beads on their skin and it smelled like grandma’s peach tea. Terezi removed the seventeen pounds of gold jewelry from her ass and shoved it in Gamzee’s mouth to keep those teeth boners busy. 

Terezi flipped him over onto his belly like a dead whale and hissed into his ears with her mouth that makes hissing noises. 

“I’m going in dry.” She said but like I think tentabulges are self lubricating so it’s okay. Terezi went balls deep in that pussy doe and the song changed to Slim shady and she decided it was time to pull that good kush out of her ass and light that up. So she did.

She breathed her dragon fire onto the blunt and passed it between the two of them while she hate-fucked him. Her pelvis was going exactly 60mph and both of their pelvises had broken several times. This hate had exceeded the bounds of their quadrant and ascended to the god tier. Their hate ascended to the god tier. Its title was the hater of hate and made the sexy sexy better. 

Terezi came into Gamzee, fire literally erupted inside of his body because her jizz isn’t jizz it’s fire because she is the dragon lady. 

“Girl gimme dat good succ.” Terezi poured four pounds of raw crack into his mouth and ate his tentabulge. It grew back again and again until her hunger was satisfied. Then she gave him dat good succ and he did the nutty nut in her voice hole. Then they both died of raw crack overdose and came back to life from the power of hate.


End file.
